


golden shine

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Assassins and Templars [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	golden shine

Das Kerzenlicht schimmerte golden und warm und bereits der kleinste Luftzug ließ die winzigen Flammen tanzen und ihr goldenes Licht über die beinahe kahlen Wände, die nur von einigen wenigen Bildern geziert wurden, wandern. Die dunklen Vorhänge waren schützend zugezogen, sperrten nicht nur die norwegische Dunkelheit der Winternacht, sondern auch die ganze restliche Welt aus, sodass das Geschehen im warmen Haus ungesehen blieb.  
„Hier ...“, seufzte Lars und deutete, während er sich gleichzeitig durch die Haare fuhr, auf das Bett, „Bitte … auf den Bauch.“ Anders hob bei der Aufforderung langsam eine Braue und schien, selbst als ihm das Unwohlsein und der Schmerz so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben war, noch immer reichlich skeptisch. Der große Assassine hielt sich aber dennoch leicht gebeugt, eine Hand lag fast beschützend auf seiner Schulter, die er nicht richtig belasten zu können, wollte, aber dennoch machte Anders keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen und Lars' Aufforderung nachzukommen, „Warum kann ich nicht einfach stehen bleiben?“ „Verdammt, Assassine. Du bist zu groß … und, wenn du sitzt, wird es noch mehr weh tun.“, Lars deutete ein weiteres Mal auf das Bett und seine Miene zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht mit sich reden lassen wollen würde, „Denk nicht einmal daran, auch nur den Mund aufzumachen. Ich bin Physiotherapeut, deswegen bist du doch hergekommen … Und dieses Mal wirst du tun, was ich sage! Hast du verstanden?“  
„Hui, der kleine Templer hat ja doch richtig Feuer.“, Anders' blaue Augen blitzten und beinahe erwartete Lars dennoch Widerworte, aber zu seiner Überraschung legte er sich nun wirklich auf das Bett und barg das Gesicht in seinen verschränkten Unterarmen, „Das könnte interessant werden ...“  
Lars seufzte, zog es aber vor die Aussage nicht zu kommentieren. Stattdessen betrachtete er den Assassinen und konnte bereits jetzt, alleine an der Art und Weise, wie sie sich unter der bronzenen, im goldenen Kerzenlicht beinahe zu leuchten scheinenden Haut bewegten und wie Anders seine rechte Seite zu bevorzugen schien, erkennen, welche Muskeln überbeansprucht worden waren.  
Aber, die bronzene, leicht gebräunte Haut, die bei jeder Bewegung wie flüssiges Gold wirkte und die Schweißtropfen, die darüber rannen und sich dann im Sakralkreuz sammelten, hätten Lars beinahe sehnsüchtig seufzen lassen. Der Templer biss sich auf die Unterlippe und setzte sich, während er gleichzeitig die Ärmel seines dunklen Pullis hochschob, neben Anders auf das Bett und schwang ein Bein über die Hüfte des Assassinen. Anders gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und schien sich kurz zu verspannen, dann aber atmete er schmerzhaft aus, „Verdammte Scheiße ...“  
„Entspann dich, du Idiot. Das wird dir guttun ...“, Lars strich die dunkelblonden Strähnen aus dem Nacken und ließ seine kühlen Finger dann über den nackten, golden schimmernden Rücken wandern, bis er die verspannten Muskeln erreicht hatte und dann leise warnte, „Aber, es wird auch verdammt weh tun ...“ „Pf! Als ob du mir irgendwie weh tun könntest ...“, schnaubte der Assassine, „Du bist doch nur ein Templer ...“  
Lars brummte nur und begann nun seine Finger vorsichtig über die Verspannungen zu bewegen. Sobald er aber erstmals etwas Druck ausübte, verspannte Anders sich auch schon und er gab einen leisen, leidenden Laut von sich. Seine langen, schlanken Finger gruben sich tief in die seidenen Laken, aber er wehrte sich nicht gegen Lars und schließlich, nach ein paar Minuten schien er sich endlich doch zu entspannen und er seufzte zufrieden.  
„Weißt du … du solltest vielleicht mal über Dehnübungen nachdenken, bevor du nachts über Dächer turnst ...“, tadelte Lars mit hörbarer Belustigung in der Stimme, während er unter seinen Fingerspitzen die deutlichen Verspannungen fühlen konnte, „Du wirst schließlich auch nicht unbedingt jünger, Assassine ...“ Der Physiotherapeut trieb seinen Handballen in den Muskelstrang unterhalb der Schulterblätter und Anders ächzte leise. Es klang nun aber nicht mehr länger schmerzhaft und bereits dieser unscheinbare, kleine Laut reichte, um heißes Verlangen durch Lars' Körper jagen zu lassen. Seine Finger wanderten etwas abwärts und tauchten tief in das Sakralkreuz ein, während er den einzigartigen Geruch des Assassinen einsog.  
Anders roch nach Stahl, nach Leder und auch nach Rauch. Es war eine seltsame, geradezu unheilige Kombination, die Lars aber nun immer mit eben jenem Mann, der eigentlich vom Geburtsrecht her sein Todfeind sein sollte, verbinden würde. Es war ein wahrlich lebensgefährliches Spiel, das die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer trieben. Lars war ein Templer und Anders ein feindlicher Assassine, der aber immer wieder freiwillig durch das Schlafzimmerfenster kletterte und sich jedes Mal aufs Neue in die tödliche Gefahr begab.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste ...“, murmelte Anders und räkelte sich, Lars' Gedankengang unterbrechend, in den Laken, „ … könnte man meinen, dass du mein … Missgeschick nur zu gerne ausnutzt ...“ Lars konnte fühlen, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten und gleichzeitig zog er rasch, fast schon hastig seine Hände zurück. Er war erregt und ihm wurde bewusst, dass auch der Assassine es fühlen müsste. Das Ganze war von Anfang an eine furchtbare Idee gewesen …  
„Lars ...“, Anders hob den Kopf sodass seine Stimme nun nicht mehr von den Laken gedämpft war, während seine tiefblauen, im Kerzenlicht sanft schimmernden Augen Lars beinahe besorgt musterten, „ … das war ein Scherz … Hör nicht auf … Bitte ...“ Der Templer zögerte dennoch kurz, strich dann aber wieder hauchzart über den schmalen Rücken des Assassinen, „Wenn du wirklich … sicher bist …?“  
Anders mit seiner wahrscheinlich nur scherzhaft gemeinten Aussage aber dennoch recht gehabt. Lars hatte seinen Vorteil genutzt, die Situation des Assassinen ausgenutzt. Natürlich war es wahr, dass er als Physiotherapeut das nötige Wissen besaß, um die Schmerzen und die Verspannungen zu lindern, aber gleichzeitig bot ihm seine Ausbildung auch die einzigartige Gelegenheit seine Fähigkeiten an einem solchen einzigartigen Wesen, einem dunklen Assassinen, der so sich, obwohl sie Feinde sein sollten, so arg- und vollkommen wehrlos unter ihm räkelte, zu testen.  
Anders' Körper war ein Kunstwerk, die Haut schien sich in pure Seide verwandelt zu haben, die schlanken Muskeln bewegten sich darunter und erbebten, wann immer Lars etwas mehr Druck ausübte. Lars presste seine Daumen nun in die harten Muskeln direkt unter Anders' Nacken und der Assassine atmete scharf ein, während der Physiotherapeut nun sorgsam die letzten Verspannungen weg massierten, „Gleich wird es besser … Halt einfach die Klappe, Assassine ...“  
Anders sagte wirklich kein Wort, bewegte sich aber, rollte die Hüften. Nur winzige, kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegungen, wahrscheinlich sogar vollkommen unbewusst und Lars verstärkte seinen Druck nur noch, woraufhin der Assassine plötzlich heiser aufstöhnte. Ein Laut, so unglaublich erotisch, dass der Templer benommen den Kopf schüttelte. Nun löste er sich endgültig von Anders, konnte auch gar nicht mehr anders, da er sonst seinen Instinkten nachgegeben hätte.  
Mit der Zunge über die seidenen Haut zu lecken …  
Schmeckte er wirklich nach Stahl?  
Nach Rauch und Leder?  
„Das sollte ...“, Lars versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, aber die Wärme und das flackernde Kerzenlicht in dem Schlafzimmer schienen plötzlich geradezu erdrückend zu wirken, sodass er sich mehrmals räusperte, „ … ausreichen, um … Muskelkrämpfe zu vermeiden ...“  
Für einen Augenblick reagierte der Assassine nicht, sondern blieb schwer atmend in den seidenen Laken liegen. Aber dann rollte er sich langsam auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf schwer auf seine Hand. Etwas, irgendetwas glomm tief in den blauen, im flackernden Licht der Kerzen so dunkel schimmernden Augen auf. Etwas, was Lars nicht benennen konnte und noch bevor er sich sicher sein konnte, es wirklich gesehen zu haben, drehte Anders sich auch schon wieder weg und erhob sich mit der für ihn typischen Geschmeidigkeit. „Danke, Lars.“, der Assassine streckte sich und Lars konnte nicht anders, als zufrieden festzustellen, dass Anders sich nun tatsächlich wieder mit der wunderbaren, fließenden Anmut, die scheinbar jedem Assassinen zu eigen war, zu bewegen schien. Dennoch schrak er nun zurück, als Anders nach seiner Hand griff und sie prüfend im flackernden Licht der Kerzenflammen prüfend hin und herdrehte.  
„Was soll das?“, Lars atmete scharf ein, als Anders' Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken strich. „Diese Finger sind stärker, als ich erwartet habe ...“, Anders Finger folgte dem Netz der Adern und Venen bis zum Handgelenk, wo sie unter dem inzwischen wieder herabgerutschten Ärmel verschwanden, „Vielleicht hatten wir unrecht … Und nicht alle Templer sind Schwächlinge ...“ Die Berührungen waren nur federleicht, aber dennoch erschauderte Lars, „Anders ...“  
Der sanfte Griff löste sich aber plötzlich wieder und in Anders' dunkelblauen Augen funkelte es schalkhaft, als er nun das Fenster öffnete. Die herein jagende Windböe löschte die Kerzenflammen mit ihrem eisigem Atem aus und tauchte so das Schlafzimmer in plötzliche Dunkelheit. Der Wind jaulte, aber dennoch konnte Lars noch hören, wie der Assassine sich verabschiedete, „Bis bald, Larsi!“ „VOLLIDIOT!“, rief Lars hinter ihm her und schloss dann schnaubend das Fenster wieder.  
Für eine lange Zeit stand Lars, eingehüllt von der Dunkelheit, in welcher die Assassinen mit solcher Leichtigkeit zu existieren schienen, am Fenster und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung schloss er die dunklen Vorhänge wieder und sperrte die sternlose Winternacht erneut aus. Es roch noch immer nach den erloschenen Kerzen, aber dennoch schien der Geruch nach Schweiß, Leder und Stahl … Nein, der Duft nach Anders … all das zu überlagern. „Verdammt ...“, Lars' Faust hieb auf die Matratze ein, „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt ...“

\---  
Der erste Teil, der eigentlich ein Teil mittenrein gehört ...  
Wenn eine Fortsetzung gewünscht wird, lasst es mich bitte wissen.


End file.
